


Доставка

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, GOLockdown, M/M, Post-Canon, UST, Unvoiced Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Азирафаэль не соглашается впустить Кроули в магазин на время карантина, но демон отказывается так просто сдаваться и ищет решение.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Доставка

**Author's Note:**

> Получилось в таком формате, что сначала две параллели (со стороны Кроули/со стороны Азирафаэля), а потом они сливаются в одно как бы (встреча в магазине).

Кроули нажал на красную трубку и небрежно кинул смартфон на стол, откидывая голову на спинку своего кресла-трона. Ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что в его голосе не было никаких жалобных, просящих или печальных интонаций, и он скрыл свою настоящую реакцию. Это произошло. Снова. Минул уже так и не случившийся Армагеддон, убедился уже Азирафаэль в том, что на стороне Рая ему не место, а его, своего друга, отшил. В мягкой форме, конечно, как и подобало ангелу, но посыл был ясен. «Это будет нарушением правил», — передразнил мысленно демон. Каких, к чёрту, правил? Человеческих? Оккультные и эфирные существа не болеют, так что заразить кого-либо по дороге к магазину Кроули не смог бы, а вот даже маску надеть для вида вполне. Или, может быть, правил, по которым ангелам и демонам нельзя водиться друг с другом? Ха! На протяжении всех тысячелетий Страж успешно игнорировал это правило. Было очевидно, что аргумент Азирафаэля это лишь отговорка, оправдание. Он не давал Падшему сближаться с собой, хоть и признал, что они на одной, их личной стороне. Провести вместе несколько часов за обедом в ресторане или выпивкой в магазине — пожалуйста. Провести вместе почти целый день в поисках Антихриста — пожалуйста. Провести вместе под одной крышей недели карантина — нет-нет, вы что. Кроули не понимал, чего боялся ангел. Что демон займёт в магазине много места? Падший может превратиться в змею и свернуться в каком-нибудь углу, где его даже не увидят. Что демон нарушит привычный распорядок дня? Для Кроули не проблема подстроиться. Что демон будет лезть к нему с недвусмысленными намерениями? Да он и пальцем не тронет своего ангела без разрешения, даже если иногда и думает о таком времяпровождении с ним.

Падший привык к отказам, но этот раз был больнее почти всех предыдущих. Самым сильным ударом для демона был, пожалуй, разговор с Азирафаэлем в беседке перед Армагеддоном. Этот раз был особенным, потому что, во-первых, ангел позвонил ему сам, чего Кроули не ожидал. И во-вторых, в сердце Падшего теплилась надежда и даже, в какой-то степени, уверенность, что отношение Стража к нему изменится после того, как они освободились от контроля Рая и Ада. Ничего не изменилось. В своём нынешнем настолько паршивом настроении, — что хотелось просто завалиться спать на пару-тройку месяцев, лишь бы не мучиться, — Кроули винил по большей части себя. Мог бы и смириться уже за шесть тысячелетий с таким положением вещей. Меньше надеешься — меньше разочаровываешься.

Однако от мысли о долгом сне демону стало ещё тоскливее. Раньше они не виделись со Стражем десятилетиями и считали это нормальным, а Падший радовался редким и коротким встречам и довольствовался ими, потому что думал, что иначе быть не может. Недавно они провели времени друг с другом больше, чем за все предыдущие разы вместе взятые. И теперь Кроули не мог даже думать о том, что встречи с его любимым ангелом снова станут редкими. Нет, он всё же не собирался спать. Демон решил, что найдёт способ пробраться в магазин. Если его не прогонят, он сможет сколько угодно наблюдать за тем, как Азирафаэль ест: причмокивает, жмурится и мычит от удовольствия, не спеша орудует ножиком и протирает губы салфеткой. А уж увидеть, как Страж готовит сам, было бы совершенно новым опытом для Падшего.

Кроули решил, что не будет давить на ангела, не будет рассказывать ему о своих чувствах и надеждах, только если тот сам не спросит. В конце-концов у Азирафаэля не могло быть ответных чувств в нужном понимании, потому что в силу своей сущности он любил вообще всё живое. Его максимум это привязанность из-за привычки к конкретному сопернику-коллеге, с которым он сталкивался шесть тысяч лет. Кроули лучше будет ценить то, что есть у него сейчас, чем признается, создаст неловкость и потеряет это. Демон просто проберётся в книжный — а там как пойдёт по реакции Стража. Падшему уже и пришла на ум мысль, каким образом он может незаметно проникнуть в магазин.

Азирафаэль услышал гудки и, вздохнув, медленно положил трубку телефона на место. Он слышал, как в якобы спонтанном предложении «переждать это с тобой» и приползти в магазин промелькнули нотки надежды, а в якобы равнодушном «Спокойной ночи, ангел» — печали. Это произошло. Снова. Минул уже так и не случившийся Армагеддон, убедился уже Азирафаэль в том, что на стороне Рая ему не место, а своему другу ему опять приходилось отказывать. В мягкой форме, как и подобало ангелу, который надеялся, что его аргументу про нарушение правил Кроули поверит. Пусть посчитает его занудным или глупым, но поверит. Хотя Страж понимал, что демона не так легко обмануть. Азирафаэль прекрасно знал, что ангелы и демоны не могут заболеть или заразить кого-то. И Кроули знал, что он знал. Страж на протяжении всего времени на Земле общался со своим заклятым врагом, хоть это было запрещено, а теперь, когда об их дружбе прознали, тем более не было смысла держать дистанцию. И Падший об этом знал. У Азирафаэля была слабая отговорка, он и сам это понимал. Ангел не давал Падшему сближаться с собой, хоть и признал, наконец-то, что они на одной, их личной стороне. Провести вместе несколько часов за обедом в ресторане или выпивкой в магазине — нет проблем. Провести вместе почти целый день в поисках Антихриста — для благого дела можно и такое. Провести вместе под одной крышей недели карантина — нет, Страж этого не допустит. Азирафаэль сам задумался над причиной, по которой он боялся долгое время проводить с Кроули в одном помещении. Стража не волновало, сколько места в магазине займёт демон. Ангелу было совсем не жалко делить с ним своё пространство, да и он знал, что Падший умел быть миниатюрным, если это требовалось. Азирафаэля совсем не волновало, что с демоном мог нарушиться его распорядок дня. Страж не был обременён человеческими суетой и делами, которые нужно было все успеть сделать, даже не спал — только читал, готовил и кушал, так что какие-то сдвиги во времени ему никак бы не повредили. Ангел не боялся даже, что Кроули мог предложить ему делать что-то неприличное, особенно в упитии. Азирафаэль был уверен, что Падший уважал его и не позволил бы себе распускать руки, да и, раз уж на то пошло, Страж был бы и не против. В этом ангел себе тоже признался.

Азирафаэль прекрасно знал, что его отказы расстраивали Падшего. Этого следовало ожидать, потому что за долгое время пребывания на Земле немудрено было привязаться и из врагов превратиться в друзей. Ангелу тоже было больно раз за разом отворачиваться от того, кого он любил. Больнее всего ему дался разговор с Кроули в беседке перед Армагеддоном. Демон ушёл гордо и с безразличием, но Страж знал, что это было напускным. Сейчас Азирафаэлю тоже было тяжело сказать демону «нет», потому что тот скорее всего считал, что после инцидента с их казнями что-то изменилось. В сложившейся ситуации и том, что Кроули теперь от скуки и одиночества уснёт до июля, Страж винил только себя. Он просто был трусом. Раньше осторожность оправдывалась тем, что демона могли казнить, а его самого сбросить с небес при раскрытии их сотрудничества. Теперь их тайна известна всем, и они пока оставили в покое своих непутёвых работников. Однако Азирафаэль всё равно боялся за их с Падшим существование. А ещё он боялся, что за время долгого совместного проживания с Кроули привяжется к нему окончательно, настолько, что, если того уничтожат, он сам прыгнет в адское пламя.

От мысли о долгом сне демона Стражу стало ещё тоскливее. Раньше они не виделись десятилетиями и считали это нормальным, и ангел радовался редким и коротким встречам, но и пресекал возможность стать им более долгими. Недавно они провели времени друг с другом больше, чем за все предыдущие разы вместе взятые. И теперь Страж не мог даже думать о том, что встречи с его любимым демоном снова станут редкими. Азирафаэль уже подумал снова позвонить Падшему, если ещё не поздно и тот не успел уснуть, но передумал. Теперь ему придётся несколько месяцев провести в одиночестве без встреч с шумным, импульсивным демоном.

Ангел решил, что не будет давить на Кроули, когда они увидятся снова, не будет рассказывать ему о своих чувствах, если тот сам не спросит. В конце-концов у демона не могло быть взаимных чувств, потому что любить он в силу своей сущности вообще не умел. Его максимум это привязанность из-за привычки к конкретному сопернику-коллеге, с которым он сталкивался шесть тысяч лет, и дружба, о которой он сам и говорил. Азирафаэль лучше будет ценить то, что есть у него сейчас, чем признается, создаст неловкость и потеряет это.

Страж уже тридцать минут ждал доставку. Сладости и выпечка это, конечно, хорошо и вкусно, но и в удовольствии от полноценной, сытной еды он себе не откажет. Он эфирная сущность, а потому может кушать что угодно и сколько угодно, не опасаясь при этом растолстеть или заработать себе диабет. Азирафаэлю всегда было жалко людей из-за их беспомощности перед какими-либо преградами, обстоятельствами, болезнями, они не могли по щелку пальцев справиться с чем угодно или создать тебе деньги, которые тоже могли бы со многим справиться. Ангел понимал, что, превратись он навсегда в человека, он бы не выжил. Вот и сейчас он задумался о том, какими люди выйдут с карантина, во время которого физических нагрузок почти не было, а стучать соседям по головам во время домашних тренировок тоже было нехорошо.

Когда разносчик прибыл, Азирафаэль вручил озадаченному парню бумажный пакетик с его выпечкой, чтобы избавиться ещё от части приготовленного. Ангел поставил коробку на стол и, предвкушающе облизнувшись, ушёл делать себе какао. Вернувшись с чашкой горячего напитка, Страж уже потянул руки, чтобы открыть коробку, как услышал внутри копошение. Через пару секунд из небольшого отверстия для вентиляции высунулась чёрная, тихо шипящая мордочка.

— Привет, ангел.

Змейка выползла из коробки полностью и свернулась на ней, выжидательно уставившись на ангела. Азирафаэль молча глядел на Кроули, испытывая удивление, страх, радость, умиление и намёк на обиду одновременно. Последнее, потому что демон соврал ему о своих намерениях до июля. Умиление, потому что ангел любил большой змеиный облик демона, но больше всего не мог спокойно смотреть именно на маленькое, тоненькое, забавно извивающееся тельце, с маленьким язычком, «кошачьим» верхним изгибом рта и носиком, в который хотелось ткнуть пальцем. Страх, потому что теперь он точно не найдёт в себе сил выгнать любимого, и если _вдруг_ явятся Рай и Ад... Нет-нет, он не хотел об этом думать.

— Ты же говорил, что ляжешь спать.

— Ну, я передумал, — змейка сползла на пол и обратилась в человека. — Ты сказал, что мой приход будет нарушением всех правил. А как я, демон, мог не воспользоваться этим и не нарушить их, при этом ещё и без вреда для здоровья смертных? — весело усмехнулся Кроули, скрывая настоящую причину. — Ну так что, мне уйти?

Азирафаэль видел, что выражение лица Падшего было всё таким же беззаботным, но в голосе и позе явно ощущалось какое-то напряжение. Он боялся, что его прогонят, но просить в открытую снова было бы почти мольбой, а значит слишком унизительно для него. Ангел должен был найти очередную причину, по которой демон не должен был здесь находиться. Однако уже не мог и отчаянно не хотел. Он не хотел больше обижать Кроули и не хотел оставаться без него.

Кроули видел, что у Стража в мыслях происходила какая-то борьба: губы были немного сжаты, а брови нахмурены, хотя он и пытался держать лицо нейтральным. В голубых глазах проскальзывало множество эмоций, слитых в одну «кашу», поэтому Падший не мог выловить что-то конкретное. Вдруг беспокойный шторм в глазах затих, взгляд потеплел, лицо расслабилось, и ангел улыбнулся. Азирафаэль почему-то выглядел очень счастливым и чуть ли не светился. Кроули уже успел «поплыть» от того тепла, с которым на него смотрели.

— Нет, конечно нет. Давай садись за стол, я много еды заказал. Не могу же я, как ангел, позволить злодею снова нарушить правило и выйти на улицу, чтобы добраться до дома, — соврал Страж, как и Падший до этого.

— Действительно, — усмехнулся демон и небрежно уселся на стул. На самом деле он испытывал облегчение и пытался выглядеть злобно-довольным, чтобы сдержать счастливую улыбку. — Но об алкоголе тебе придётся позаботиться самому. Уж извините, но с бутылкой вина я бы в коробку не пролез.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил с небольшой кухни Азирафаэль. — Ты будешь мою выпечку?

— Да, её тоже тащи.

«Если она твоя, то я просто обязан её съесть, ангел», — мысленно добавил Падший.

Страж вернулся с бокалами и другой посудой, а за ним левитировали бутылки вина и тарелки с кексами, рулетами, печеньем и тортиками.

— Да нам этого на весь карантин хватит, — присвистнул Кроули. А ещё этой фразой он мог не напрямую узнать, на сколько ему здесь вообще позволят остаться. Если его не исправят по поводу «всего карантина», значит...на весь карантин.

— Нет, мне придётся приготовить ещё, — ответил Азирафаэль, выкладывая содержимое коробки. — Я люблю поесть много и вкусно, ты это уже знаешь, а теперь во время карантина и заняться нечем, так что ем я чаще.

— Ты чёртов вкусовой гедонист и самый ярый на Земле приверженец греха чревоугодия, ангел, — по-настоящему усмехнулся демон и, откинув очки, посмотрел на Стража хитро и довольно прищуренными глазами. Ему, конечно же, нравилось, что его ангел такой. Впрочем, не только обжорство было на его счету.

— Не пытайся пристыдить меня, злобный демон, — с вызовом ответил Азирафаэль, сдерживая усмешку. — Лучше приступай к еде.

И Кроули был благодарен, что тот её сдерживал. Потому что, когда его светлый ангел кривил свои губы в усмешке и хитро или злорадно сверкал глазами, Падшему мгновенно становилось жарко, даже не смотря на его змеиную природу.

Азирафаэль был благодарен демону за то, что тот решил всё-таки прийти. Возможно, если бы он этого не сделал, ангел бы так и не пришёл к тому решению, до которого дошёл сейчас. Он решил больше не отказывать себе в удовольствии, — да, гедонист, — видеться со своим любимым, когда захочет. Возможно, их начальники придут за ними. Однако Страж лучше проживёт мало, но с Кроули, чем вечность, но постоянно его отталкивая.


End file.
